superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 32 (2001)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Co-Executive Producer: Arlene Sherman * Co-Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Directed by: Emily Squires, Lisa Simon, Jim Martin, Victor DiNapoli, Ted May, Steven Feldman, Ken Diego * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Ian Ellis James, Emily Kingsley, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Cathi R. Turow, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems * Head Writer "Elmo's World": Judy Freudberg * Line Producer: Karen Ialacci * Cast ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Ruthie - Ruth Buzzi ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Alan - Alan Muraoka ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilly ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * Jim Henson's Muppets: Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Carmen Osbahr, Joey Mazzarino, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Steve Whitmire, Pam Arciero, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Alice Dinnean Vernon, Eric Jacobson, Jim Martin, Jim Kroupa, R. Bruce Connelly, Rick Lyon, Lara MacLean, Frank Oz, Jim Henson * Co-Executive Producer "Elmo's World": Kevin Clash * Talent Producer: Danette DeSena * Associate Producer: Tim Carter * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie, Stephen Rotondaro, Carol Binion, Fred Buchholz, Michelle Hickey, Rollie Krewson, Tom Newby, Connie Peterson, Michael Schupbach, Erin Slattery, Jason Weber, Karena Wienands * Creative Consultant: Kevin Clash * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss, Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Glen Daum * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter, Ted May * Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp * Stage Managers: Hank Niemark, Chris Kelly, Richard Wentz * Production Manager: Chari Topol-Allison * Curriculum Supervisor: Cher Jung * Senior Production Associate: Heather L. Dick * Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson * Child Cast ** Gabriella - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Imani Patterson ** Tarah - Tarah Schaeffer * Film Producer: Carol M. Forsythe * Post-Production Coordinator: Pamela P. Liu * Production Assistants: Rebecca Rosa-Rogenstein, Todd E. James, Conrad Ford, Vicki Newman * Technical Directors: Mitch Geller, Dan Stewart, Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory * Sound Editing: Bob Schott * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel * Videotape Editors: John Tierney, Mark Weinstein, Mary Anne Van Wagner, Selbern Narby, Lesley Wahl * Make Up: Joe Cuervo * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Ric Rogers, Steve Ruggiero * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Marc-Jon Sullivan, Mel Becker, Dan Guachione, Chico Claudio, Caleb Duffy * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Script Supervisor: Jill Zoeller * Script Coordinators: Lynda Holder-Settles, Brinsley Thrash * Production Secretaries: Natalie Mayer, Sharon Santillo, Frances Chu-Fong, Chotsani Williams * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo * Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Group President Television, Film & Video: Alice Cahn * Vice President of Education & Research: Joel Schneider, Ph.D. * Vice President of Sesame Street Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Research Staff: Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Lisa Chen, Ph.D., Todd Anten, M.A., Evangelean Pope * NEP Facilities: Sal Morreale, Rich Bracco * Post Production by National Video Center, iXL Video, New York * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Copyright Screen * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop. * © 2001 Sesame Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 2001 The Jim Henson Company · All Rights Reserved Category:Sesame Workshop Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Sesame Street Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Category:Shout! Factory Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:HBO Max